Alone at last
by JA Baker
Summary: An accident traps Kaylee and Simon in Serenities engine room… KayleeSimon


**Alone at last**

"River?" Simon walked along the short corridor leading from the mess hall to the engine room, looking for his sister, "Kaylee, you in there?"

"Yeah." The engineer called back, "What the matter?"

"River's gone missing, again." Simon slouched in the hatch; "I have no idea how she finds so many places to hide in such a small ship…"

"Oh, _Serenity_ will fool you. Mal chose this ship for a reason: these older model _Firefly's_ have 1001 hiding places."

"Just what you need when you have a mentally unbalanced teenager with a predisposition for mischief…" Simon sighed, resting his head against the wall, "I took an oath as a doctor, that I would do no harm, and I can live with it. But the Alliance scientist who did what ever it was they did to River must have taken the same oath, and yet they did unspeakable things…"

_Serenity_ lurched violently, sending Simon and Kaylee into a heap on the engine room floor. The sound of rushing wind filled the confined space, rising till it sounded like a hurricane was blowing through the corridors. The room shook again as the hatch slammed shut and locked itself, the emergency light flashing an angry read.

"ALL HANDS, REPORT IN!" Mal's worried voice came over the intercom.

"This is Jayne: I'm in the cargo bay with the Shepard." A gruff voice answered, "No apparent damage here."

"This is Zoë: I'm in the mess hall with Wash." The first officer reported, "No damage, but the hatches have all slammed shut."

"The is Kaylee." The young engineer had managed to pull herself to her feet, "I'm in the engine room with Simon. We're a little shaken up, but otherwise ok."

"This is Inara: I'm in my shuttle with River." The companion reported, "She seems completely unaware that anything happened."

"Oh thank god." Simon knelt on the deck, "What happened?"

"Yeah captain, what in the tyen shiao duh just happened?" Jayne asked over the open link.

"Let me check…" There was the sound of commands being typed into the ships computer, "Lao tyen, boo: looks like we got hit by something, meteorite maybe. Punched clean through; breaching the corridor connecting the mess and the engine room. Kaylee, Doc, I don't think we're going to be able to fix this in the air: nearest landfall is still Greendale, 18-hours. Are you two going to be ok till then?"

"We'll be fine Captain." Kaylee sounded more cheerful than she felt, "I've got some water and protein-bars stashed back here for when I have to work through mealtimes. Don't you worry about us."

"Ok, just try and stay cool." Mal sounded agitated, "Wash, Zoë, get up here and let's see if we can shave a little off our ETA."

"So…" Kaylee sat down on the deck, "Look's like it's just you and me then."

"Yeah." Simon nodded, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, "Don't suppose you've got a deck of cards?"

* * *

"Um, Simon, do you mind turning round?" Kaylee asked two hours later, "I've got something I need to do…"

"What?" The doctor asked, then realization hit him like a fright train, "Oh! Yeah, no problem." He quickly turned his back as Kaylee moved to the far end of the room, undoing her jumpsuit.

"You know, we're kind of lucky." Kaylee laughed slightly, "The engineers who designed the _Firefly_ class must have spent some time in space, because there's actually a small toilet built into the bulkhead here. There's a trick to using it, but it works and doesn't smell at all."

"Very considerate of them." Simon nodded, doing his best to think of anything other than what was going on behind him. But his subconscious refused to play ball, and hit him with a thousand erotic images cantering around the young woman he was trapped in such a confined space with. He gulped down some water, feeling suddenly very hot and confined.

"Ok, all done." Kaylee chirped as she hit the flush button on the wall, "You can look now."

Simon slowly turned, and his heart almost stopped with what he saw: Kaylee had tied off her jumpsuit around her waist; leaving just the T-shirt she wore underneath. You didn't need a doctor's knowledge of anatomy to know that she had nothing on under that: her nipples stood out prominently, even in the relatively warm environment of the engine room.

"Simon?" Kaylee snapped her fingers to bring him back to reality, "You in there?"

"What?" Simon shook his head, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were hungry. Don't go spacing out on my now: you're the only person in here with me for the next sixteen or so hours. The last thing I want is to go Fong luh from boredom."

"Sorry: I'm just worried about River, that's all…"

"You need to give that sister of you're a brake: she's more capable of looking after herself than you think."

"I just get worried about her sometimes."

"Well there's nothing you can do until we hit atmosphere: no power in this 'verse would that door open while there's a vacuum on one side. So, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Afraid there isn't much to chose from." Kaylee reached into a storage locker and pulled out a bag of protein bars and a large bottle of water, "I had to go for stuff that would keep rather than tasted good."

"No, its fine…" Simon reached for what claimed to be an apple-flavoured bar, "So, do you spend a lot of time here?"

"Yeah; I like it here; _Serenity_ and I get on real well."

"Why do you always refer to the ship like it was a person?"

"All ship's have personality's, one you get to know them." Kaylee took a gulp of the water. Some of it spilled out from the sides of her mouth and landed on her t-shirt. The thin material clung to her like a second skin, turning almost translucent.

Simon froze, the protean bar halfway to his mouth, all rational thought suspended by the image before him.

"You like what you see?" Kaylee asked, noticing the way the doctor was looking at her. She smiled coyly, realising that for once there was no way that they could be interrupted, or Simon could back out of what they both wanted. Kaylee crawled forward on her hands and knees until the two of them were almost touching. She moved her head as far forward as she dared, and was relived when Simon moved in to kiss her deeply on the lips.

Simon dropped his forgotten protean bar and placed one hand on the back of Kaylee's head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Unconsciously, his other hand moved round to her back, and started to slowly rub the soft skin under her shirt.

Kaylee pushed Simon back down onto the deck, lying on top of him as she started to undo his shirt. The small buttons proved too time consuming, and she ended up ripping it open, sending the buttons flying across the room. Simon responded by gripping the bottom of Kaylee's t-shirt and pulling it up over her head, letting her breasts hang free. This sight seemed to snap him back to reality with a jolt.

"Um, maybe we should slow down a little?" He asked hesitantly.

"Simon, the way our luck goes, the Captain will find a way to patch the hole and come knocking on that hatch in a few minuets." Kaylee looked down at him, "Do you want to talk, or do you want to have sex?"

"I think I'll go with the 'have sex' option." Simon said after a slight pause, and then pulled Kaylee's head down so he could kiss her again. His hands moved down her arms, feeling every inch of her soft skin. They then made they way down her back until they came to rest on her pert rear. He gripped the tight flesh through the bottom half of her overalls.

"You know something?" Kaylee broke away from the kiss and looked down at Simon, "We both have too much on for this to work…" They rolled away from each other and started to hurriedly shed what clothes they still had on, each stealing glances at the other from time to time.

There was a loud bang on the hatch, startling both Simon and Kaylee. They scurried two the spot on either side of the door that weren't visible from the small window built into the hatch.

"You guys ok in there?" Mal asked, his spacesuits visor pressed up against the window, "We managed to patch the hole from the outside…"

"We're ok captain." Kaylee couldn't help but laugh, "Your timing is, as ever, priceless…"

**The End**

_Before anyone feels the need to say it, yes; I am an evil, evil man…_


End file.
